Songs
by what a strange person
Summary: What happens after Honeymoon...
1. My Friend Peter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**I don't care who you've been kissing on these days  
**

_That's a lie if I've ever heard one_

**It's out of my hands and in my mouth with such a pleasant taste **

_There's nothing you or I can do, you said it yourself_

**I need a beer o wash it all away without a trace**

_All too true, a couple of Vicodin couldn't hurt either_

**And then I'll drink 23 more to wipe this stupid smile off my fucking face**

_You're such an idiot- just give up- give up on life again, your better off that way…_

Gregory House continued in this fashion for quite a while, with the song and type of alcohol being the only variable. The later it got the higher the number of Vicodin he took got. It wasn't until after 4am that he finally passed out.

**

* * *

**

James Wilson knew something was wrong when House didn't show up at the hospital. Not that he had really expected everything to be all smiles and roses especially with the situation at hand…

He tried calling House, not that he had expected that to really yield any results- if house had decided to go on an alcohol/ drug binge, it would take a lot more than a phone call to wake him up.

It wasn't until this last thought that the possible severity of House's condition really hit Wilson. With only a second in delay he stood up and started to make his way to his car, his speed increasing with every step.

**

* * *

**

Alison Cameron sat in the driver's seat of her car staring at the steering wheel for longer than she would ever admit.

_House didn't show up for work today…not a good thing._

Her instinct was to go to his place to check on him. Immediately following this was her common sense.

_His ex just showed u and, I acted like a desperate immature idiot and definitely didn't make the situation any better for him. It's not likely that he wants to see me at the moment, especially in the state he is more than likely in…_

In the end, her common sense lost.

**

* * *

**

The song at the beginning is called My Friend Peter and it's by Alkaline Trio. 

Reviews most definitely welcomed!


	2. Somebody to Love

Hey thanks to Val'istar En' Alu for reviewing! I know that these chapters are short BUT I am going to try to update every day to compensate! Thanks for reading!

* * *

House woke up with a massive headache. He supposed it was probably worse than it seemed due to the fact that there was a considerable concentration of pain in his leg, lying on the floor in a position that you passed out in can cause considerable pain, even to someone with a normal one.

He just laid there on the floor for who knows how long. His mind seemed to be racing- he was having trouble holding on to a single thought. His mind flashed through various scenes from the past few days. Dinner… hours of watching that god forsaken video of that stupid surgery- looking for something, anything… him taunting Stacy's husband- taunting that would eventually yield the answer to they mysterious illness… the first panic attack… the injection that he had given Stacy's husband to set of a panic attack, even if it was just a placebo… and Cameron.

His mind sputtered to a halt at this last recollection. He had been staring at Stacy and her husband when Cameron walked up. She said that she thought he couldn't love, but she was wrong, he just couldn't love her. She thought he loved Stacy, that wasn't true, he loved the memory of Stacy, and he loved the way things were when he loved her. But no, he did not love Stacy. Not anymore.

His mind stopped racing and he suddenly became more aware oh his surroundings. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, not yet; all he could do was listen. His stereo was still on though it seemed less loud than it had been the night before, maybe it was the dull throbbing in his ears. Some Jefferson Airplane song was playing…

…**And all the joy within you dies**

_It's a bit late for that one…_

**Don't you want somebody to love?**

_Not really, nothing good ever seems to come out of that…_

**Don't you need somebody to love?**

This line threw him off a little… _Do I?_

**Wouldn't you love somebody to love?  
**

_What is love anyways, have I really ever loved anyone, yes I did, I loved Stacy, but, quoth Edgar Allen Poe, nevermore._

**You better find somebody to love.**

At that moment there was a knock at his door.

* * *

Again reviews are welcomed! Any suggestions, mistakes on my part, please feel free to shout at me. The song was _Somebody to Love_ by Jefferson Airplane, and does anyone know if quoth is actually a word? Microsoft word wants to tell me its not.


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Some of this chapter was inspired by some thing that people have said on YTDAW, namely Gibby, thank you to them. Also I would like to thank dontuwanakno( ) for reviewing. I'm trying to make longer chapters!

* * *

Cameron drove a good part of the way to House's residence in silence. This had the advantage of giving her time to think but also had the disadvantage of… well… giving her time to think.

She thought back to how she was before she came to the hospital. There was something different about her; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She thought about all the things she'd done and said since working for House. Then it hit her. And she was disgusted.

* * *

Wilson turned the radio up as loud as it could go in his car. He needed something to distract him from worry. Under any other circumstance he would not be worried about House, he would just have thought that he… he didn't know what he would think. But the certainly wouldn't be this worried.

He hadn't been around that much when House had been treating Stacy's husband. He had talked to Stacy a little, and a little to House through Stacy's husband's diagnostic process but never came in contact with both at them simultaneously. He knew though how much Stacy's return to House's life, even if it wasn't exactly for House, had shaken House up. Just the thought of the things that House would do under the influence of his own disguised self loathing made Wilson shudder. He couldn't think about it. He turned his attention to the radio.

He gagged in disgust at the Pseudo-Rock song that was playing and quickly changed to some unlabeled burnt cd. First track, Queen. House must have given it to him.

**There goes my baby  
**

_That's happened to me before, several times…_

**She knows how to Rock n' roll  
**

_Hmmm, this guy was gay wasn't he?_

**She drives me crazy  
**

_Don't they all? Poor Greg…_

**She gives me hot and cold fever  
**

_Yep, he was gay. Good guy though…_

**Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat**

_Somehow I wish I could say the same…_

Before he could finish the song, something up ahead caught his eye. A vehicle that looked suspiciously like Cameron's had just barely made a light before it turned red. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her on his way out.

_Hmmm, why would she be going to Greg's?_

A few days before the answer would have been obvious to him. But now after overhearing what she had to say to House, he was unsure.

_Poor girl_ was all he could think.

Cameron was a nice person, but she could just be a bit… well… immature at times. She'd figure it out sooner or later.

That was the funny thing about the two of them, House and Cameron. Cameron sees the potential person in House and wants to change him, but likes him regardless. House sees the potential person in Cameron and is waiting for her to turn in to it. At this stage in life most people have matured and gathered up their own personality and such, great examples would be Forman and Chase. Well maybe not Chase, not with his daddy problems. Forman though had developed and matured pretty much completely and is just building off of that. But for some reason Cameron hasn't and the thing with Stacy and the leg kind of sent House backwards. God knows what has happened to him this time.

He just wished that Cameron and House could see the person they could be. Wilson had tried to tell House that he had changed, but he wasn't having any of it. As for Cameron… he didn't know if she would ever figure it out without help. She'd have to realize that she could be immature first. That, in Wilson's opinion, could take awhile. It was there that he was wrong.

* * *

YAY! This chapter was long… er. I'm a progressive learner; I'll get better at it with practice. Anyone with suggestions, PLEASE, PLEASE, feel free to tell me. I seriously have no idea where this story is going, so I am open to prompting. Also if I've messed anything up, tell me about that too. Again please review, I want to know what you think!


	4. Muscle Museum

Ariadne and bela, thank you so much for reviewing! Yea, I kind of was iffy about Chase being really mature, I thought it wouldn't matter too much; I'm going to change it. My unconditional thanks for reviewing! Sorry, this is a bit late everyone- I've had some problems with the site, I'm so sorry!

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot_, Cameron was screaming at herself. _What have I been, like- what have I become? _

She was appalled, shocked, aghast, and more. She wanted to step on the gas and run herself into the next telephone pole. She wasn't going to though- that would be selfish and that was the last thing she was going to be. Not after being so immature, so naïve, so jejune.

She laughed in a strange sardonic way that was not her own. Her behavior over the past year was, at best, acceptable for an adolescent. Ok, maybe she was being a bit harsh on herself, but still she had been a lousy person.

_I've acted like I lacked a backbone; I've acted on what I wanted to do. Not what was best. I want to change House, maybe that's not what he needs, except, I never bother to think about it and find out. _

A car honked its horn loudly. Her car had drifted with her mind into the wrong lane and she had to swerve sharply to avoid hitting someone. She snapped to attention

_Stupid, keep your mind on the road!_

She turned her head and looked on the road but not before making a promise to herself.

_From now on, I'm going to listen, I'm going to be mature, I'm going to actually help and use my head, MY head. _

She turned on her radio. Maybe it would help keep her mind off her own thoughts. Muse came blasting out oh her. Apparently her volume had been turned WAY up without her knowledge. She flinched and turned the volume down hastily.

Cameron wasn't a big Muse fan, but the weird hypnotic bass, soothed her somehow, even if they are burned in her brain for the next million years after listening.

**Can you see that I am needing**

_House was needing- he would never admit it though…well maybe if she gave him the chance, just talk to him, don't try anything…_

**Begging for so much more**

_Ha! Begging, that'll be the day, even after this Stacy thing, House is too proud to beg. Sounds more like me than anything else…_

**Than you could ever give**

_Yep, that would be me… not anymore_

**And I don't want you to adore me**

_I used to long for that, to be adored, but now I realize that's not what's important._

**Don't want you to ignore me when it pleases you**

_Still don't want that... but House probably will do that anyways… can't have everything…_

**And I'll do it on my own;** **I'll do it on my own**

_If I have to, I'm going to help House through this Stacy thing, and I wont have any ulterior motive, like I used to, I'm doing this as a friend, even if that's a bit of a stretch in describing out relationship. _

Again, sorry this is so late! I'll do extra good tomorrow, I PROMIS! I plan to have an all Wilson Chapter next because I've already had an all House chapter and an all Cameron chapter. And if anyone cares, I will reveal (I like using that word) who turned up at House's door first soon. 


	5. Carry on My Wayward Son

Sorry this took a day to get in! Swimming has been exhausting! I really enjoy writing this and I don't want to give up on this story, so please review with criticism, that-a-boys, or just general comments!

* * *

The knocking at House's door persisted but House still didn't feel like getting up.

_Shut the hell up!_

He allowed this obstruction of his peace and music continue for about 3 minutes before finally giving in and shouting at the door, "What do you want?"

"This is Mrs. Hardee from next door," came an annoyingly squeaky voice. "My husband and I would appreciate it if you would turn down your music; my husband and I are trying to have a romantic lunch... it's our anniversary."

"Anniversary, really? I'll promise to turn down my music if you'll promise to take birth control, and use condoms, and what ever else you can this time. God knows you don't need any more kids… or abortions. And another thing- please keep your extra-curricular activities down to a noise minimum. Why do you think I play my music so loud? God knows what it must do to your existing kids."

House knew he could have done better than that, but at the moment his mind wasn't clear enough to think of anything more. He felt like puking.

Mrs. Hardee left House's door with a loud noise of annoyance and House decided to sit up and crawl to the stereo to turn down his music.

_Someone deserves to be enjoying themselves. I can still hear it at this level anyways. While I'm up I should drink something non-alcoholic…_

He attempted to stand up but swayed and immediately fell back to the floor.

_Son of a bitch, every time I try and do something good for myself there is something there to stop me… may I should take this as a sign…what's this?_

A bottle that wasn't his Vicodin had just fallen from his pocket. It took him a second to recognize it as the bottle of amphetamines he had pocketed while treating Stacy's husband.

Without thinking about it he opened the bottle and popped a few of the pills, then wandered off into his bathroom for a pill binge.

As House sat on his couch slowly loosing consciences he could hear a Kansas song playing. Weather he could actually hear it or if it was just a figment of his imagination could be disputed, but regardless it was there.

**Carry on my wayward son**

House was beginning to hear voices.

**There'll be peace when you are done**

_I don't know how I can help you,_ House knew that voice… who was it?

**  
Lay your weary head to rest  
**

_If there is anything you want me to say to them, I'd l be glad to… _He was going under- but who was that talking? He was pretty sure he had heard these words before…

**Don't you cry no more. **

_But honestly I don't know what to do. _It was too much, he couldn't hold on any longer.The last thing he heard before he passed out was a knocking at his door.

* * *

Chase and Foreman were working on a case at the hospital when Cuddy found them. She was in a towering temper and they had tried their very best to hid from her. Apparently their efforts were in vain.

"Where the hell is everyone!" Cuddy shouted. Several people outside looked up quizzically and then headed the other way once they saw what was going on.

"How should we know?" answered Chase defensively.

Forman flinched. _Bravo Aussie. _Calming people down was not Chase's forte. It wasn't Forman's either but at least he could do it.

"What Chase meant to say was, we don't know, Cuddy, Cameron was here earlier but I haven't seen or heard from House all day. Wilson left a little while ago though." Forman said this in his best, most calm voice.

It took a minute for what he had said to dawn on him.

"Well if you see or hear from any of them send them straight to me!" Cuddy said. She still had a slightly insane air about her.

Forman turned to Chase after Cuddy left. He looked at Chase with a meaningful expression but got only a blank one in return.

Forman Sighed resigned.

"Come on idiot, were going to House's place."

* * *

I decided to throw in the other ducklings. I mean come on, what's House without a full team? Please, I beg of you, review!


End file.
